Hidden And Found
by Aki Kaede
Summary: [Oneshot] Rey and Cagalli get caught in the rain and seeks shelter in Rey's apartment. Rey is hiding things from Cagalli. Will Cagalli manage to find out? ReyXCagalli


Authors notes: This is the first time I have written a ReyCaga! This pairing strays away from my usual and favourite AsuCaga but well, I thought I would try something different.

I wrote this for a LJ comm again. There are still many oneshots coming up!

Enjoy and please review! I would really love to know what you guys all think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

* * *

**Hidden And Found**

"Miss Attha! This way!" Rey called out.

Cagalli ran after Rey who was gesturing to her. She held a hand up to shield herself from the raindrops which were gradually getting larger and larger. Rey opened the door to his house and left it open for Cagalli. She rushed in immediately, followed by Rey who closed the door after the both of them were safe and dry in his house.

"Stay here in the living room Miss Attha, I'll go get you a towel." Rey said to Cagalli and went off.

Cagalli sat herself down on the sofa in the living room. She looked around. Her secretary, Rey Za Burrel, lived in a large and cosy apartment. His house was neat and clean, unlike the typical male. The living room was simply furnished but gave a cosy feel. Cagalli then spotted something like a photo album on the shelves and picked it up. She started flipping through it. Just then, Rey returned with two towels on his hands. His blue eyes widened as he saw Cagalli flipping through his photo albums.

"Mi…Miss Attha!" Rey called out as he ran over to Cagalli hurriedly.

"Ah, Rey! You're back!" Cagalli smiled at Rey, her beautiful amber orbs shining brightly.

"Mi…Miss Attha! You…you can't see those!" Rey blushed and quickly took the photo album away from Cagalli.

"Why?" Cagalli asked innocently. "You were pretty cute when you were young! And didn't I tell you to stop calling me Miss Attha? Call me Cagalli!" Cagalli had her hands on her hips.

"But…Miss Attha…" Rey protested.

"Cagalli!" Cagalli looked straight into Rey's blue eyes with her golden ones.

Rey gazed back. He could never win against those amber orbs. He had a crush on his boss for a long, long time. Sure, Cagalli was a big tomboy and was what you did not expect from the leader of a nation. However, she was warm and kind and Rey grew to like her. He didn't know when, but those feelings eventually gave way to love. Rey was too shy to admit his feelings for Cagalli and he did not want their relationship to be disturbed if he did that. He gave a towel to Cagalli.

"Here you go." Rey said.

"And what do you call me?" Cagalli asked.

"Miss At…I mean Cagalli." Rey quickly changed his words when he caught sight of Cagalli's threatening glare.

"That's the way!" Cagalli smiled brightly. "You shall call me Cagalli from now onwards, remember that!" Rey just smiled and proceeded to dry his light blond hair.

"Why didn't you want me to see your photos Rey?" Cagalli asked.

"Oh er…This is fine. But please do not see the rest!" Rey pleaded and passed the photo album on his hands to Cagalli.

Cagalli wanted to probe further but stopped herself. _"It must be something personal. I better stop intruding on his privacy." _She thought. Cagalli kept herself content with the photo album in her hands now as the rains continued to pour outside.

"Rey! You were quite a charmer in high school!" Cagalli exclaimed. "You must have stolen the hearts of many girls with your electrifying blue eyes eh?" she teased.

"No! No…" Rey blushed.

"Are you sure?" Cagalli questioned.

"It…It's true! I did not have a girlfriend! Even now…" Rey blushed even more. _"The only girl I want is right in front of me…" _he thought.

"That is impossible Rey!" Cagalli remarked, surprised. "Why?"

"It's just that, I haven't found the right girl…" Rey answered. _"But I have found her now…" _were the thoughts in his mind.

"You are a rare breed Rey. Who ever is with you is a lucky girl!" Cagalli complimented.

Rey gazed at Cagalli with his striking, topaz eyes. He loved everything about her, her amber orbs, her blond hair, her big heart, her fiery personality. He wanted so much to make her his, to have her in his arms. However, he lacked the courage to tell her his true feelings.

Cagalli closed the photo album. She had seen every picture inside. She was curious to see what a boy's room was like. Without warning, she stood up and proclaimed:

"Rey, may I see your room? I was always curious to see what a boy's room is like!" With that, she put the album and towel on the table and went off in search of Rey's room.

"My room?" was all Rey could say. _"Wait, wait! But the pictures I took of Cagalli are in my room! If she is going in…"_ Rey imagined the situation and immediately bolted after Cagalli.

"Miss Attha!" Rey called out while running after Cagalli who had already went into his room.

"Wow, what a neat and comfortable room!" Cagalli marvelled. She looked around and spotted some photo frames. She had not seen any photo frames in the living room. Curiously, she took a peek at them.

"Miss Attha!" Rey came rushing into the room. There he saw Cagalli staring at some photo frames. _"Oh no! She saw them!" _Rey thought. That was the reason why he never allowed anybody to go into his room, not even his cousins, Rau Le Crueset and Mwu La Fllaga. He did not want anybody to know of his affections for the Princess of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha. Now the secret is out. He would have wished it was his nosy cousins who have found out about it. Instead, it was his crush who found out about it.

"Rey…" Cagalli said slowly. "Why are there pictures of me in your room?" Cagalli said slowly, all the while looking at the pictures.

Rey kept silent. Cagalli then flipped open some of the albums that were on the table, her face still holding a surprised expression. The pictures in the album were all her, either taken alone, with others or with Rey alone.

"Rey…what is this?" Cagalli was still stunned. She tried to look up but was suddenly pulled into warm arms.

"Cagalli…" Rey said in a gentle tone.

"Rey!" Cagalli was blushing hard. Rey pulled Cagalli closer to him.

"Cagalli, I love you. I love your smile, your eyes, your different expressions, everything about you." Rey began.

"Rey!" Cagalli blushed even more. She felt she was melting under the embrace of his strong arms.

"Cagalli, would you please be with me?" Rey whispered into her ear.

"Rey…" Cagalli was shocked to hear a love confession to her from her secretary. However somewhere within her, she was wishing for this to happen. She did not know when, but she had started to develop special feelings for Rey.

"I love you too Rey." Cagalli replied.

Rey smiled and brought Cagalli closer to him. "Thank you Cagalli. Thank you for bringing love and joy into my life."

* * *

Author's notes: I have made Rey, Mwu and Rau cousins here. Just imagine none of them died and no one is a clone and just make some more assumptions. And assume Athrun didn't exist here. :p That's how Rey got a chance:)

Please read and review!


End file.
